realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Macha
The Macha is an anomaly among deities, a shadow of a true goddess clinging to reality. She is the Goddess of Battle and glorious Combat. Description The Macha appears as a young woman with long, wild, black hair wearing a tattered black dress under a black breastplate. She sometimes assumes different forms or just different attire, such as a finer dress. Macha almost always appears jovial and loving, especially when visiting one of her worshippers. Like her mother crows feature heavily into the Macha's motifs and appearance. History The true Macha is the daughter of the Morrigan and the King of Winter. She was raised by Eitri, the albino dwarf, under the form of a human girl named Anya. Unexpectedly she was taken in by religious fervor and eventually joined The Order. While rooting out evil in Feyvern she was randomly killed for no reason by an assassin, and then just as unexpectedly brought back to life by a passing alchemist. However this death experience caused a Shadow of her to rise, as so many others did at the time. That shadow took on her true and proper form as the Macha. She immediately travelled to Astara, drawn by the natural bloodlust of Samba d'Harmonia. Macha befriended him quickly, naming him her first acolyte and compelling him to continue fighting. Since that time she has gathered other worshippers, granting them blessings and manipulating events to lead them into greater battles, or lead powerful warriors to them. Powers As a goddess, the Macha has many powers, the least of which is her immortality. She can travel freely between planes and realms, and while she experiences time the same way a mortal does, she is not completely affected by attempts to slow or freeze it. Macha tends to appear and disappear like her mother accompanied by the fluttering of crow's wings. Like most deities, she gains more power from the prayers of her worshippers and like most deities her greatest power is her ability to bless her worshippers with that power. She tends to do this by inducing them into a berserker state and/or increasing their fighting prowess, so that they may battle to their full potential. Worshippers Macha is worshipped by warriors, fighters, gladiators and barbarians all across the world. A quirk about the Macha, that makes her different from many other deities, is her devotion to her devoted. She generally appears quite personally to them, seeking their worship more actively than any other deity. A fair number of the gladiators in Toadtongue's arena north of New Omnikron pray to the Macha for glory in the ring. Her worship has also extended north of there, to the Votaar of Votar. Over recent time the Macha's influence has grown greatly, first off of her home continent to Gama Nueve and then out of Midgard to other realms. Samba The first and greatest of the Macha's worshippers was Samba d'Harmonia. She was drawn to his natural bloodlust and pure combat prowess. Macha sought to nurture this pure warrior heart within Samba. After a time thier relationship changed from worshipper & god to equals, although she still considered him to be her high priest. Since Samba's death, Macha has fallen into a deep depression, which is only momentarily cured by witnessing other warriors in combat. Servants While initially weak and alone, Macha quickly grew in power as she sought warriors to worship her. While visiting Anserak with Samba she revived Gilophiel, fallen Angel of Executions, and made her into the Valkyrie of the Macha. Several other valkyries also serve the Macha, bringing her slain worshippers to her. Macha is also served by a number of Einherjar and divinely-blessed Tengu. She has as well created some divine beasts and monsters, to set upon worshippers and enemies alike when the mood strikes her. Enemies The Macha has not made any proper enemies. She has a poor relationship with her mother, the Morrigan, however. She also killed the carrion demon, Malphas, while in Anserak. Macha as she is now is terrified of Anya, who is the true being from which the shadow Macha spawned. If Anya chose to claim her title as a goddess she could completely consume the current Macha. Category:Gods